digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Samudramon
|java=Hiroaki Miura |javan=(next 0rder) |enva=Neil Kaplan |envan=(Fusion) |partner=Shēngjiàn Fāng Bagra Army Moonlight Yuuko Kamishiro Shoma Tsuzuki Takumi Hiiragi |s1=WarGreymon X |s2=BlackWarGreymon X |g1=Three Gods of Destruction |g2=Greymon-species |g3=Dramon-species |g4=X-Antibody |g5=Combat Species}} Samudramon is a Dragon Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody. It increases its own strength as it wins battles, and is a subspecies of the Greymon-species. Discovered within a neglected Oriental computer, there are many parts of its strength which are unmeasured, but it has been confirmed that it possesses an unbelievable combat record from its countless battles. Its uniquely shaped swords, which it acquired due to its combat experience, leave behind eerie tracks of light, and it is said that anything that comes in contact with those tracks will be cut to pieces. Attacks * , Will-O'-Wisp Slash in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links, and retains its original name of "Rinkazan" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk.|燐火斬|Rinkazan|lit. "Phosphorus Fire Slash"}}: Uses its Kikurin swords to leave behind eerie tracks of light which cut anything that comes in contact with them to pieces. *' Reactor': Concentrates all the energy within the atmosphere, and then detonates it. * : Fuses the two Kikurin swords, which causes the eerie tracks of light to converge all at once, allowing it to attack distant enemies. Design Samudramon appears to be a samurai version of BlackWarGreymon. It is a muscular black reptilian humanoid with orange eyes, silver spikey hair, three fingers on each foot, and bronzed claws on its hands and feet. It wears black tattered , a bronze helmet with three white horns, bronze chestplate and leg armor, black and red layered shoulder, thigh, and groin armor, bronze leg armor, bronze and black gauntlets with a red wrist, and black fingeress gloves with an armored back. The back part of the gloves is black with a red outline with two bronze spikes on them. The shoulder and groin armors have a bronze spike on each side of the top of each layer, and each shoulder has a large white blade on its top. Each gauntlet also has a blade on the elbow. The helmet has red borders on the back and near the mouth and red stripe near each eye. The chestplate is connected to the shoulder plates through bronze -like links, and to the thigh plates through red ropes. Samudramon's Kikurin swords have blades curved inward near the hilt and outward near the top, and have brown hilts with another small, claw-like edge on its bottom. The frontal horn and shoulder blades of Samudramon's armor are shaped similarly to the Kikurin. Samudramon's chestplate, frontal horn, helmet, shoulder blades, and Kikurin have As'ma Green on them. Etymologies ;Gaioumon (ガイオウモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *'Ja:' . ;Samudramon Name used in the American English version of Digimon Fusion and Digimon World: Next Order. *'Ja:' |侍}}. The military nobility of . *Dra. From Dramon. ;Gaiomon Name used in the American English version of Digimon World Dawn and Dusk and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. *Gaio. Anglicized form of Gaiō, the of "凱王". Development Samudramon was designed by As'maria, and was originally created as BlackWarGreymon X. He was asked to redesign BlackWarGreymon to have more Japanese flair, so he designed it to dual wield two swords. It was loved so much, it was renamed and made a standalone Digimon, instead of an X-Antibody counterpart.Digimon Designers' Special Talk for the Digital Monster Art Book Ver. Pendulum Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon D-Cyber Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Samudramon is #272, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the God Eye, 7 Lucky Gods, Stun Barrier, and Challenger traits, and it has the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Risk Factory. Samudramon digivolves from MasterTyrannomon and WaruSeadramon. In order to digivolve into Samudramon, your Digimon must be at least level 42 with 200 attack and 170 defense, but only once you have revived Samudramon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Gaiomon DigiFuses from WaruSeadramon, Greymon L, Cerberumon, and Musyamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gaiomon is a Fire Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from , MetalGreymon (Blue), and RizeGreymon. Its special attack is Will-O'-Wisp Slash and its support skill is Back Water Camp, which increases damage given by 20%, but also increases damage received by 20%. In Complete Edition, Gaiomon can also digivolve from Hisyaryumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Gaiomon is a #230 and is Fire Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from , MetalGreymon (Blue), RizeGreymon and Hisyaryumon. Its special attack is Will-O'-Wisp Slash and its support skill is Back Water Camp, which increases damage given by 20%, but also increases damage received by 20%. Digimon World: Next Order Samudramon is a Hand-To-Hand Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from MetalGreymon (Blue) and BlackWarGrowlmon and can DNA Digivolve to Omegamon Alter-B with Kuzuhamon. If attempted before defeating the Enforcer, this will instead result in a DNA Digivolution of Omnimon Zwart. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Heroes! Gaioumon digivolves from Vajramon. Digimon Links Gaiomon digivolves from , MetalGreymon (Blue), and RizeGreymon, and can digivolve to Susanoomon. Digimon ReArise Gaiomon may digivolve from or DoruGreymon. Notes and references